The global objective of the Biostatistics/Informatics Shared Resource( BSR) is to provide the infrastructure and expertise for centralized and project specific database development, management, and analysis. In addition, the BSR will ensure that all oncology and oncology-related researchers have ready access to consultation related to biostatistics/informatics. The BSR will provide data entry, management and analytic support and aid in the design of experiments for oncology and oncology-related studies conducted by researchers affiliated with the Kansas Cancer Institute and the University of Kansas Medical Center. The specific aims are to: 1) Provide statistical expertise in study design and protocol development for investigators, 2) Serve as a repository for all basic science, clinical and behavioral studies conducted by the investigators, 3) Coordinate the preparation of data collection forms, 4) Develop a standardized reporting format across all studies conducted by the investigators, 5) Develop a computerized data quality control, monitoring and management system, 6) Maintain study databases, 7) Train investigators and their staff in data collection and quality procedures and statistical methodology, 8) Perform appropriate statistical analyses of study data, 9) Participate in the preparation of study presentations and publications, 10) Develop statistical methodology to enhance study design and analysis and interpretation of results of studies conducted by the investigators, 1l) Further develop expertise in bioinformatics, 12) Generate randomization schemes for investigators' studies. The BSR faculty and staff have considerable experience and expertise and excellent facilities, which include up-to-date hardware and software provided by the Kansas Cancer Institute and the Department of Preventive Medicine. A Resource Advisory Group has been formed with expertise in oncology, biostatistics and informatics to advise the BSR on an ongoing basis.